This invention relates to metallizing polymer structures in the form of films, fibers and other geometric shapes. The metallized polymer structures of the present invention are characterized in that metal uniformly penetrates into the polymer matrix. In the process for their preparation, metal cations are electrostatically bonded to the polymer, and then reduced to the metallic state. The reaction of metal cation with a semiconductor-forming compound likewise results in a semiconductor imbibed polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,805 discloses conductive cable and woven polymer fabric in which the individual filaments are coated with an adherent metal. The method for accomplishing the coating operation requires substrate activation with palladium chloride and/or tin chloride.
German Application No. 2,820,502 discloses a process for metallizing polyamides by placing the polymer in an acidic colloidal palladium solution containing an excess of stannous ions. This activated material is then treated with an acid or a base and is subsequently coated with metal at room temperature by a currentless method using a basic metallic salt solution.
German Application No. 3,139,313 discloses polymer fibers metallized by a currentless method after palladium chloride surface activation.
Jones, et al., Materials Letters, Vol. 2, Number 5B, 462 to 467 (1984) discloses a hybrid cable consisting of a bundle of synthetic fibers coated with a thin metallic layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,893 discloses polyamides with permanent conducting properties having on the surface a layer of copper sulfide with an atomic ratio of Cu/S of 1.5 to 2. Such polyamides are metallized by treating with hydrogen sulfide under pressure, followed by an aqueous solution of a copper salt, optionally in the presence of a swelling agent and a reducing agent. If no reducing agent is present in the copper salt solution, an after-treatment is carried out in the presence of a reducing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,038 discloses a solvent system of liquid sulfoxide, a base and an alcohol or water for dissolving aromatic polyamides, polybenzimidazoles and polyureas which are known to be difficult to dissolve.